Big Girls Don't Cry
Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie is featured in Prom-asaurus, the nineteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Blaine, Kurt and Rachel. Following this performance, they come up with the "Anti-Prom" idea. The show version of the song features Kurt's vocals clearer than the studio version. During the performance, Rachel sits on the stool in the auditorium singing as Kurt comes in and sits on a stool and Blaine comes in with a chair. After the performance, they start to share why they all don't want to go to this year's Senior Prom as Rachel comes up with the idea of the "Anti-Prom Party." Lyrics Rachel: Ladadada, The smell of your skin lingers on me now You're probably on your flight back to your home town I need some shelter of my own protection, baby To be with myself and center Clarity, peace, serenity Kurt: I hope you know, I hope you know That this has nothing to do with you It's personal, myself and I We've got some straightenin' out to do Blaine: And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket But I've got to get a move on with my life It's time to be Blaine with Kurt: a big girl now Rachel, Blaine and Kurt: And big girls don't cry Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry Rachel: The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they? And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay Kurt: I hope you know, I hope you know That this has nothing to with you It's personal, myself and I We've got some straightenin' out to do Rachel and Blaine: And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket But I've got to get a move on with my life It's time to be a big girl now And big girls don't cry Kurt: Like the little school mate in the school yard We'll play jacks and Uno cards I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine Valentine Blaine and Kurt: Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to Blaine: 'Cause I want to hold yours too We'll be playmates and lovers And share our secret worlds Rachel: But it's time for me to go home It's getting late, dark outside I need to be with myself, and center Clarity, peace, serenity, yeah Kurt: I hope you know, I hope you know That this has nothing to do with you It's personal, myself and I We've got some straightenin' out to do Rachel and Blaine: And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket But I've got to get a move on with my life It's time to be a big girl now Rachel, Blaine and Kurt: And big girls don't cry Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry Trivia *The song was slightly different in the episode with Kurt's voice being clearer. Much like Santana's last solo part in We Are Young in the episode Hold on to Sixteen. *Just like in the first prom episode someone joined Rachel while singing in the auditorium. *Adam Anders put Klaine parts in the song even if they weren't in the script. Source *This song was heavily cut, with Blaine singing the first chorus cut and both Kurt and Blaine's verses later on in the song being cut. Gallery Biggirls.png biggirls1.png biggirls2.png biggirls3.png biggirls4.png biggirls5.png biggirls6.png biggirls7.png biggirls8.png biggirls9.png biggirls10.png BGDCKurt.jpg BGDCBlaine.jpg BGDCRachel.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson